


Strange Infatuation

by illusion_flight



Category: the GazettE
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-04
Updated: 2012-01-04
Packaged: 2017-10-28 22:11:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/312700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/illusion_flight/pseuds/illusion_flight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fuck the game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strange Infatuation

**Author's Note:**

> Rating: PG-13
> 
> Originally written on January 13th, 2010.

They are watching a dance floor, lights green and red and yellow, flickering through, leaving nothing to the darkness enveloping the streets outside a bar. Bodies are moving along the fast beat, pressing against each other. A dark head smirks, looks up from the floor to his partner standing next to him, his arms on his waist, pulling him closer and closer and

“Which one?”

A blond´s eyes never leave the busy, twinkling surface.

“The one near a pillar.”

“Kind of young.”

“Which one do you like?”

The direction of the dark head´s look changes, the other follows.

“He is OK, I suppose.”

“Let´s get yours, then.”

The black haired man is pulled towards the stairs leading to the dance floor.

Lights never stops caressing dancing bodies, showing them the same kind of affection they are showing to each other. Quickly, they jump from one to another, never staying for longer than a few seconds, never coming back where once have been.

“Or we can just go home.”

“The two of us?”

The blonde makes two steps, three, captures his mouth, pushes his tongue forward. Then he breaks the connection and drags them to the corner. Night penetrates, lights waver, they are gone altogether.

“Fuck the game.”

The dark head says breathless, with his eyes kissing, searching, violating his lips.

 _Take the plan, spin it sideways. Fuck the game._


End file.
